Wireless locking systems are becoming common in automotive systems. For example, a key fob (or a key itself) may include a transmitter that sends a signal to a vehicle to unlock one or more of the vehicle's doors. Some such transmitters emit the signal when the user presses a button. However, in some systems, the transmitter automatically communicates with the vehicle whenever the transmitter is within communication range of the vehicle and causes some predetermined action to occur.